


Shots

by limyth (unknownymous)



Series: Blowjob [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, double meanings, suggestive scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknownymous/pseuds/limyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bar, a seat, a shot, an informant. Why was it that Izaya always found a way to get under his skin? Why did Shizuo always fall for it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Durarara does not belong to me.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta-reader blue_spectrum for always having my back and for all the support!

** SHOTS **

  
Shizuo saw the smile before he even caught a whiff of the scent that was none other than Orihara Izaya entering the night club. A vein on his temple throbbed, and the glass he held shattered at the sight. Shizuo barely restrained himself from detaching the counter top from the rest of the bar and hurling it at the other man. Around them, the music blared, and his heart beat in sync with the rhythm. The smell of sweat and cologne was thick in the air, but even then it didn't drown out the stench that came out of the fleas’ body. It turned his mood deadly, though no one noticed the change in the atmosphere, the people too busy dancing and flirting and feeling each other up.

The strongest man in Ikebukuro reminded himself that he was there, working in that specific bar for a reason. His employer, Tom had asked him to fill in as a substitute and he had taken the job with a small promise to himself to do his best. It would do him no good to break anything else, when that had been the ninth glass he had broken that hour alone. Shizuo steeled himself and only then noticed that the informant had not taken a step inside since their eyes had met. Looking closer, he also noted that the man was more surprised than his smirk was letting on.

The flea had not expected to see him there that night. This was not one of his games.

_ Yet _ .

Narrowing his eyes, Shizuo turned in favor of reaching for another glass to serve his neglected customer with. The man was now cowering in his seat and leaning away with wide eyes, completely afraid of him. Shizuo didn’t bother himself with the strangers’ presence and kept a careful eye on Izaya as the man walked towards the bar and headed straight for him. The glass in his hand cracked, and Shizuo gritted his teeth in concentration while his mind kept telling him,  _ kill _ . The stranger stood and fled.

"I-za-ya-kuuuun..." Shizuo smiled and flashed his teeth as a greeting, as a  _ warning  _ the other completely ignored when said man merely skipped the few steps it took to the nearest stool and hopped onto it with a childish bounce. Izaya flashed him an equally deadly smile before he propped his face in his hands and his elbows on the counter.

"Fancy meeting  _ you  _ here Shizu-chan. I'm surprised you haven't thrown anything at me yet. Did Tom-san finally get tired of you and asked you to quit?" Izaya quipped, his words baiting. Shizuo didn't bite and instead drew forward and casually slapped his hand atop the counter shaking every single drink on it.

"He called in a favor", Shizuo pressed their foreheads together, his smile growing wider. "Now shut your mouth before I change my mind and throw  _ you  _ out, flea." He grabbed the edge of the bar and clenched his hand.

"Ohhhhhhh...So scary Shizu-chan"  ， Izaya grinned. "But I won't let you do that since I've been  _ dying  _ for a drink. A source helpfully recommended this place." Izaya said, leaning away and spreading his arms out to gesture exaggeratedly at the bar. When he leaned back in, his hands slipped into his pockets and Shizuo narrowed his eyes at the action. The counter splintered from the force of his grip, but neither of them were paying attention to anything but each other. Around them, people still talked and danced, but the immediate vicinity surround the bar was all but deserted. The dim lights were enough to mask their faces from individuals who were too far away, but there was no masking the aura of hostility emanating from them.

"Skip the drink and die, flea. I'll even help you, free of charge." Shizuo offered.

"No thanks!" Izaya raised his hands up in surrender showing them both empty. The action scraped off some of the edge from Shizuo's senses, but then again, Izaya didn't need knives to be dangerous. The mischievous glint in his eyes was a living reminder, though Izaya didn't do anything other than clap once and rub his hands together. "So!" Izaya tilted his head and chirped. "How much for a shot of your best blowjob?"

Shizuo lost his grip on the counter and staggered at the words.

"WHAT?!" He roared and blushed and sputtered. The glint in Izaya's eyes increased, and the man expertly ignored Shizuo’s flaming face in favor of explaining.

"A  _ blowjob  _ Shizu-chan. You know, best seller with some chocolate and cream inside a burning glass and all...o~or...", the smirk in Izaya's eyes turned mocking and his voice turned low. "Were you perhaps  _ thinking of something else _ ?"

Shizuo's vision turned red.

He threw a glass before he could think of stopping himself and grabbed Izaya's shirt and dragged him close when the shorter man dodged the throw. The mere idea of him blowing the bastard was  _ pissing him off _ . Scratch that,  _ everything  _ Orihara Izaya did, from talking to laughing to teasing to  _ breathing  _ pissed him off. It tested every ounce of his patience.

The prick of a sharp knife drawing blood from his neck brought him back to the present. The look on Izaya’s eyes was molten. Shizuo tightened his grip.

"What. The.  _ Fuck _ . Do. You. Want?"

"A blowjob Shizu-chan-"

" _ Bullshit _ -"

"Check the menu. It should be there."

Shizuo tightened his grip further until Izaya started to wince before he shoved the man away and searched for a menu. He ignored the small bouts of coughs and giggles behind him, and dragged a finger hard enough on the printed cardboard to scrape out a portion and turn them into ribbons. His finger dug a hole through the rest of the pages when he found the blasted name, and gritted his teeth in an effort to reign himself in.

"So how much is it?" He could hear the snicker behind the words.

"Shut up." Shizuo turned long enough to give Izaya a glare. He grinned in satisfaction when he caught sight of the man rubbing at the bruises forming on his neck. With that, Shizuo left to ask his co-worker instructions on how to make the drink, and returned to Izaya carrying a single burning shot glass and a straw.

"Finally!" Izaya snatched the straw and dropped it into the edge of the glass. Izaya licked his lips, braced his hands on the edges of the counter, arched his back and leaned in for a sip. The sight of the raven going down like a woman would a man’s crotch was anything  _ but _ decent in Shizuo’s eyes.

Rather than being disgusted, the images that popped into Shizuo's mind made his blood run south. He flinched at his own reaction.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled and backed away until his back hit the shelf behind him. It didn’t help much. The bar and the drink and  _ Izaya _ were still too close. Said man stopped a hairs breath away from the straw and rolled his eyes at Shizuo in annoyance.

"What is it  _ now  _ Shizu-chan?"

"The hell are you drinking it like that?!"

"This  _ is  _ how you drink a blowjob."

"Bull!"

"Whatever you say Shizu-chan!"

Izaya ignored his next retort and closed his lips on the straw. The moan of appreciation Izaya let out went straight to Shizuo's crotch and he didn't even know why. His mind was betraying him, showing him images of Izaya's mouth around something else entirely, with the same look of ecstasy written all over his face. Shizuo’s throat went dry at the thought. Everything suddenly became too hot, and no matter what he did, he couldn’t make the images go away.

The thought of him blowing the other pissed him off like no tomorrow...but this?  _ This was something else _ .

"Mmmm..." Izaya hummed and opened his eyes.

They locked onto his, and the smirk on Izaya’s lips was all the warning Shizuo got before the man focused on the drink again and  _ sucked _ .

Sucked ‘til his cheeks were hollow, sucked ‘til the images in Shizuo's mind morphed into something so much more. Sucked ‘til the last of Shizuo’s self-restraint he wasn’t even aware he was holding, snapped with a near audible sound.

The glass broke the second Shizuo smashed his fist down on the drink, and the remnants of its contents splattered onto Izaya's face. The latter only had time to flinch back and avoid the shards, before he was bodily dragged half-way over the counter and Shizuo smashed their lips together. He let go of the informant’s shirt, leaving Izaya with no other choice but to cling to him. That, or drop down head first and crack his skull. Shizuo wasted no time and grabbed at Izaya's jaw brushing off his struggling. He ignored the sounds of protests and squeezed at the flesh hard enough to force Izaya's mouth open and his tongue to slip in. Shizuo smirked a while later when useless shoves turned into desperate pulls, and finally arms wrapped around his neck to draw him in closer. He growled in approval and pressed harder, shifting his grip until he had Izaya flat on the counter-top, splayed. The fact that man had yet to pull a knife at him was doing wonders to his nether regions. Knowing that, Shizuo pressed his palm flat on the man's tailbone and it was then that Izaya finally broke their kiss to draw in a sharp breath.

"Hah...hah...hahahaha...HAHAHA-"

Izaya broke into a breathless fit of laughter and carelessly threw an arm over his face. Shizuo watched him while he heaved, the music and the people all but forgotten. Neither of them moved from their positions. The vibrations from Izaya’s laughter made Shizuo shiver even as a drop of sweat trickled down his face and even more slid down the curve of his back. He indulged the informant to his little moment of insanity until he had enough and grinded their hips together to make his erection known. Izaya's next laugh caught in his throat in another sharp inhale, before it turned into another bought of coughs. Izaya sat up.

"So… _ impatient _ , Shizu-chan", Izaya teased as soon as he recovered, and wiped off a finger full of cream from the side of his cheek. He looked Shizuo straight in the eyes before he tilted his head and dragged his tongue from the base of his finger to the tips of his nail and swallowed the finger suggestively. Shizuo growled again and tightened his hold on Izaya's spine. Izaya's finger left his mouth with an inaudible pop and waved it in front of Shizuo's face like he was reprimanding a child.

"Ah ah ah, Shizu-chan.” Izaya said in a sing-song tone. “We're in public, and you owe me another blowjob for breaking my drink." Izaya propped his arms behind him.

_ Fuck it _ , Shizuo thought and leaned in to press his crotch to Izaya’s leg. With Izaya’s legs dangling on either side of Shizuo's person, it was all the action Shizuo needed to do to get close. He slammed his palms flat on either side of Izaya and spoke, grazing their lips.

"I'll give you mine, flea", his eyes went dark. "In  _ private _ ." Shizuo added without a second thought.

There was no laugh this time, no glint to be seen in the Izayas’s eyes. There was only the drawn out ‘Really’ that came from the man’s lips and the unmistakable grind that followed it. Legs wrapped around Shizuo’s waist and arms circled his neck. Izaya blew a gust of air into Shizuo's ear, before he pressed his lips to it and whispered with amusement strong enough to taste.

Strong enough to tell Shizuo he had fallen for a trap.

"Give me your lighter then, Shizu-chan.  _ I'll set your cock on fire _ ."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd say i didn't do half bad for someone who only just discovered the fandom and the ship less than a month ago. The anime, manga, and light novel had a few discrepancies. This one leaned more towards the anime.
> 
> Thanks all for reading.


End file.
